The Morphology Core Laboratory provides participating SCOR investigators with: . Tissue processing, staining (including immunostaining) of sections, and routine morphometric analyses. . Access to a full range of optical instrumentation of morphologic investigation including light, confocal and electron microscopes, preparative devices, photographic equipment, CCD camera, and computer based image analysis, morphometry, and densitometry. . Technical assistance in all routine aspects of light and electron microscopy, specimen processing, computer assisted image analysis, morphometry, densitometry, and processing of images and photographs. . Instruction in the use of instrumentation and consultation on experimental design and specialized cytological and ultrastructural methods pertinent to particular projects.